Extraordinary
by recchinon
Summary: AR Alternate Reality *Read Summary inside*
1. Prologue: Extraordinary Day

**Summary:** AR (alternate reality)Nodame is an extraordinary young kindergarten teacher, until one faithful extraordinary day she found an extraordinary drunken young handsome pianist on her way home. Well, he looked like an abandoned kitten so she decided to take him home.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nodame Cantabile (yet)

**-_-"-_-"-_-**

**Prologue**

**Extraordinary Day**

A young black haired man walked angrily out of the room. He did not bother to close the door and marched furiously through the long corridor. He, Shinichi Chiaki, was in his worst mood today after his umpteenth argument for this week with his mentor, the legendary Harisen-Sensei. He was special, he knew it, and he did not like to be told what to do or how to do something.

Chiaki walked quickly, leaving the campus building, where he had spent his latest three years to study piano. Once he left the building and walked in the front yard, he walked slower. Here and there, he could see students everywhere with different instrument practicing their lesson in the beautiful school garden.

_He sucks. _He gritted his teeth as he walked in front of a boy who was playing his violin cheerfully. Chiaki snorted, he knew that he could play the violin better than the guy even thought it was not his division. _She also sucks. _Chiaki bit his tongue so he would not say the words aloud, as he walked passing a tall raven haired girl who sat on a bench practicing her flute. Right before he reached the gate, Chiaki could hear some girls were cat-calling him. He shook his head angrily without even stopped to glare at the girls.

_Why does everyone in this place suck? _

Chiaki walked still angrily across the street to his apartment which was not too far from his school. It was already in the end of May, the spring sun had been slowly replaced by the summer sun and Chiaki hated summer a lot. He really hated a lot of things. Especially today. He hated this day so much.

_How could I be so damned?_

The young raven haired man let his mind traveled back to what happened this morning when he just woke up. Chiaki had never been a morning person. He always woke up in bad mood, and so today. He was in his deep sleep when his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but the damned phone kept ringing. After cursed sleepily finally Chiaki reached for the phone.

"Hello, who's it?" he said huskily, not even bother to check the caller id.

There was a familiar feminine sigh, he knew immediately who it was. "What time is it do you think?"

"Saiko?" he mumbled, tried to sat up and yawned, "It is…" he looked at the digital clock on the table next to him, "…9.25, why…" suddenly he was not sleepy anymore, he remembered now, "Oh shit!" he had promise to meet her at school at 8 o'clock, suddenly he became panic, he had class on 9.40 too! "I'll be there in a minute, wait…"

"Nah, don't worry, Shinichi, I think it's better if I say it now."

Something in her voice made him frowned, he had known her since they were in high school, and he disliked this kind of tone when she talked, "Ok, well, what's it?"

"I think we can't continue our relationship." she said plainly.

His frown went deeper as his brain tried to process what his ears just heard. In few second, it became clear for him, he said almost yelling, "What?! You want to break up?"

"Well, you can say so, but I think it is just about time," Saiko said blatantly, "We're not even in speaking term for almost a month."

"It was because we both are really busy!" he said, he did not want it was just over like that. No, it was all about his pride. If they had to break up, he wanted to be the one who said it first, "You know, I'm preparing myself for the competition…"

"I heard a rumor." Saiko cut the man in sharp tone, "You were arguing your tutor, and I heard that he warned you that he might replace you with someone else.

"But I will however enter the competition!" actually Chiaki did not really care about the competition. He just needed to say something to make Saiko changed her mind.

Saiko let out a deep sigh, somehow she sounded tired, "Stop it Shinichi. This is why I cannot stand by your side anymore… You're too arrogant. No one ever argued Etoh-sensei before…"

"I am not arrogant!" he was practically shouting to the phone right now, "It was just that Harisen who acts like a jerk!"

"Whatever Shinichi, I just think that I can't be with you anymore." She added before he could say anything, "Bye."

Chiaki growled at the thought of what had happened this morning. After the conversation with Saiko he realized that he was already late and right after he reached the classroom, he got scolded by the monster mentor and during the practice he was told that he did horrible. He argued the mentor and it ended with the monster yelled and told him that he would not enter the competition. Not that he really cared about it. It just hurt his pride as the number one student.

_Why did everything not go well as what I wanted? _He thought as he climbed the stair to his apartment. He supposed to have everything. He was rich, talented, smart, having a beautiful and graceful girlfriend… Now after what had happened today, after how he got dumped by his girlfriend since high school and kick out of the class like an idiot by his mentor, he was nothing but just a mere rich guy, he did not even really sure that he had any talent anymore.

Chiaki opened the door of his apartment angrily. He walked enter the room and threw himself on the cozy couch in the center of the room. His hand reached for a remote and turned on the music player, soon the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the room. Chiaki took a deep breath, he closed his eyes, music always made him feeling better.

After few minutes Chiaki felt thirsty, he needed some beer to make him feeling better. He sighed and walked toward the freezer only to find that he had nothing inside it. _Damn, _he cursed, _Today's the worst day of my life. _He thought bitterly before deciding to go getting some beer. _Maybe I could just go get something nice in a bar,_ he changed his mind as he grabbed his coat, _well, but I have to make sure not to get drunk too…_

-

"See you tomorrow, sensei…" the little girl waved her hand happily while her mother held her other hand.

"See you tomorrow, Rika-chan!" the young teacher waved with same behavior as the little girl.

The mother smiled and nodded to the young woman before then walked with her daughter leaving the kindergarten's front yard. The daughter seemed happily telling her mother about her experiences today while the mom listened while smiling. The teacher watched them with a wide smile plastered on her face. That was the last kid. All the kids had been picked up by their parents, now she could prepare her stuff and go home.

The light brown haired woman walked happily, almost skipping, to teacher room where she left her belongings. She sang some childish song as she entered the room and walked to her table, the messiest one amongst the other, to get her purse.

"You seem happy today, Nodame-sensei…" said another young woman in the room, she was applying some make up to her face, did not even bother to look at the other woman.

"Ah, Yuki-sensei…" Nodame grinned, "I'm always happy, right?"

The black haired woman closed her mirror and looked at the younger woman, "Well, you are," she smiled, "But you seem really happy today, what was it?" Yuki looked at Nodame teasingly, "You have a date today?"

Nodame pouted her lips, "That's you… Yuki-sensei… You have a date today right? You keep checking up your make up today…"

Yuki smiled proudly, "Yes, I have a dinner with my boyfriend today in a really good restaurant…" She grinned knowingly, "You still have no boyfriend, right Nodame-sensei?"

Nodame still pouted, she started to put her stuffs in her hand bag, "Nope, and Nodame need none."

"Oh, you just haven't found the man…" said Yuki started to talk about her boyfriend, since she got this boyfriend last Christmas she kept telling Nodame how good he was, "Ryuya is a manager in a music instrument store. And he was only 28! He always takes me to visit many good places and buys much good stuff for me…"

Nodame rolled her eyes, she did not hate Yuki, but sometimes she just did not understand the woman, she kept talking about boyfriends and why Nodame should get one too. She did not understand that Nodame really did not need any at this time. "Well, good for you then…" Nodame said when she finished, "Nodame has to go now, see you tomorrow, Yuki-sensei… Good luck with your date…" she said before quickly leave the room. There were still thirty minutes before Puri Gorota shows started on TV, she got to be hurry.

-

**AN.**

So, I ended this chapter here, I hope it is not too short. I already finished chapter 1 and 2... I would post them if i thought this story is worthy enough to be continued. :)

I enjoy writing this story and I hope you like it too. About, why does Yuki called Nodame as Nodame-sensei not Megumi Sensei is because Nodame insisted to be called like that. I know in some kindergarten in japan, the teachers are called by their family name but I want they use first name in the kindergarten where Nodame teaching.

I decided to write another multi-chapters fic for Nodame Cantabile since there're not many Nodame fics right now. I really love to write fics but I love to read too, so please anybody, write some Nodame fics for me too T.T

Honestly I expect at least 3 reviews for this story so don't let me down guys, tell me what you think. Well anyway, if you don't think it is worthy enough for a review, it's ok, thanks for reading anyway ;) thanks a lot guys… Ah and again, for who want to talk to me, do not PM me, I rarely check my email, just add me in my FB http: //www .facebook. com/recchinon (remove all spaces).

And I have a question…

Does anyone know what is Nodame's Brother and Father name?

Recchinon


	2. Chapter 1: Extraordinary Night

**Chapter 1**

**Extraordinary Night**

Nodame was in extremely good mood. She was so lucky today. Actually because she had spent too much time in helping a little girl who lost her kitten in the park, she thought she would not be able to watch Puri Gorota show today. But she was fortunately wrong, after few good hours they finally found the kitten and the kid was really happy so she invited Nodame to her house for dinner. The kid's house was not far from the park, they could reach the house in five minutes and she still could watch her favorite Puri Gorota during the dinner.

She was really lucky. The dinner was superb, and the kid's mother still packed some left over for her to take home. Of course, being herself, Nodame would not refuse it, besides she had nothing left in her freezer to eat, some free meal meant a lot for her.

It was already dark outside when Nodame left the house. The kid's family liked her and they would not let her go until she promised them that she would visit them again sometime. She did not lie of course, free dinner was one of her favorite things.

Nodame hummed some random song as she walk across the same park where she found the kitten. It was dark and a little bit too quiet but she did not really care. She sang louder and walked half skipped. Deep in her mind she remembered what Yuki said to her today.

_How does it feel to fall in love? _Nodame kept skipping and humming but she was also thinking at the same time, _Yuki always looks happy everytime she got new boyfriend… _Nodame shook her head. No, she did not need a boyfriend. She would have a husband, not a boyfriend. _My husband would hundred times better than Yuki's boyfriend!_

After deciding that she was the winner in her mental competition with Yuki, she sang louder and skipped a little higher, until she stumbled upon something suspicious.

"Gyaboo!!"

Nodame took some steps back to observe what the thing she had stepped on just now. She narrowed her eyes to see the object better but it was too dark. Nodame took some steps closer and bowed to examine the thing. When Nodame wanted to touch it, the object moved. She looked carefully and finally realized the thing she had just stepped on was a human.

"What is he doing?" asked Nodame to herself, looking at the man lying on the street obviously sleeping. Nodame tilted her head, she heard the mysterious man murmured something, but she could not hear it.

The kindergarten teacher knelt beside the man and got closer to his face to hear what he actually said. When she got closer enough she could smell some alcohol from his mouth. Obviously this man was drunk. Frowning, she used her hand to sweep some hair that covered his face. When she could see his face clearly, she realized that he was really handsome.

"Haun…." She let out a weird noise as her cheeks turned red. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"…ease…"

"uh… what?" Nodame got closer to catch what he actually tried to say.

"Please…"

This time she could hear it clearly but she did not understand, still with some red stain on her cheek she frowned, "Please what?"

"Please…" he repeated, his eyes were still closed.

Nodame tilted her head. She scratched her head confusedly. She did not understand what the man said but she knew pretty well that the man was really drunk. She could not just leave him like that there. Beside, her face turned as red as tomato at the thought, he was really cute.

"Well, mister…" Nodame said though she knew he would not hear her, "I hope you are not too heavy…" with that, she started to use all the strength she had to make the man stood up and brought her back home to her apartment.

-

He never wanted to be a pianist. Well he had wanted to be a pianist once when he was a little boy, but now he had lost his passion to be a pianist. He had a dream now, a dream that he knew he could not accomplish.

"_I will be like you, master Vierra!" _

Yes, once upon a time when he had been a little boy he had said that. He wanted to be like his master Vierra, a great conductor. He wanted to stand in a stage not as a pianist, but as a conductor which lead an orchestra. He wanted to be someone who could stand away from his father's shadow.

"_Where's my father?" _little Chiaki asked the house maid. The seven years old kid was acting so much older that he supposed to be.

The maid bit her lower lip, looking at her young master had his dinner alone, again. He was a smart kid, yet he also had a pretty face, if only he was her son, he would not have to have dinner alone. The maid sighed, unfortunately, his master did not think so about the kid.

"_Master Masayuki would not be home tonight, he has…"_

"…_Date with other woman." _Chiaki added, he looked at his plate with some disgusted look. He was really angry. Some anger that no other kids at his age would bear. _"And mother is still in Japan."_

"_Your grandfather is sick, that's why…"_

"…_mother has to take care of him, I understand." _The little Chiaki continue to eat his tenderloin steak, there was still some disgusted look on his face, he added with lower voice, almost in a whisper, _"What I do not understand is why mom has to leave me alone here…"_

The maid let out another sigh, she knew, right now his mom was in a bad state, she did not want her son looked at her in this state. Taking care of her sick father was one thing, but the maid also knew that her mistress just needed some time to calm herself. It was pathetic but she knew that the marriage of his young master's parent could not be saved again.

"_Your mother will be home tomorrow, Young Master…" _said the maid, tried to sound cheerful but he knew better, _"She just has gone for three days! Do you miss her that much?"_

Chiaki sighed, he missed his mother indeed. He hated having dinner alone. The maid was really nice of course, but she was not family. He has several friends at school and they always had dinner with their family. Young Chiaki swallowed the last piece of meat of his dinner. He finished his dinner quickly and ran into his room. The maid was just looked at his back knowingly.

He threw his body to the bed. Closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but he failed. Young Chiaki was young, but he was not stupid nor naïve. He knew what divorce is and he knew that soon his parents would have one. Not that he really minded that.

Young Chiaki gritted his teeth, it had not been always like this. As what he could remember, there had been times, when he was younger, where he and his parents were together. There had been times, when he sat on his mother laps, listening to his father played some song with his piano. When was it? He must be two or three back then. He should not remember a lot but he still remember the song his father played. Some simple and cheerful _twinkle-twinkle little star, _a simple song that familiar to everyone in this world. A simple song that meant a lot, a simple song like…

…_this._

Still closing his eyes, slowly he could hear someone played a piano.

_Twinkle-twinkle little star…_

Chiaki frowned, still closed his eyes.

_How I wonder what you are._

'_This song,' _he thought, '_who's playing this song?'_

_Up above the world so high…_

'_Father?'_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

No. His father was not home. Chiaki clenched his fist angrily at the thought. Beside this was not how his father played the song. This was different. _Is this a different song? _Still closed his eyes, he shook his head. For some reason he did not want to open his eyes.

_Twinkle-twinkle little star…_

The song was really _twinkle-twinkle little star, _but not any version he ever heard before, _who's playing it?_ Slowly he tried to open his eyes.

_How I wonder what you are!_

His head suddenly felt so hurt when he opened his eyes. The light blinded him and he felt so dizzy for all sudden. _Damn, why my head hurts badly?_

"Urghh…" when he finally could open his eyes, he realized that he wasn't in his room. The twenty one years old Chiaki realized that the song had been stopped. But he could see where the song came from, few meters from him he could see a piano, with someone sat in front of it.

The one who played the piano sat up. Chiaki narrowed his eyes but what he could see was just a blur motion of someone approaching him.

It was a girl, he realized it when the girl knelt beside _futon _where he laid.

"Finally, you wake up!"

It definitely wasn't his room! Suddenly he remembered being quite drunk, no he must had been really drunk! He looked all over the room. It was the messiest room he had ever seen. He cringed when he sniffed something smelled so bad too, like some rotten thing. _How could I end up in this place?_

He looked at the girl and tried not to be panic, someone lived in this kind of place probably was not a human, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

The girl tilted her head, somehow she looked confused too, "You don't remember?"

The raven haired pianist shook his head quickly.

"You don't remember what was happened last night?"

Chiaki cringed at the words, _what have I done with this girl???_

*

TBC

-a/n-

Hey, how's it? Do you like it? I update quite fast eh? Well, it because I had time and yeah I've told you I already finished the first and second chapters

Oh thanks so much for the reviewer, as usual, I will reply the reviewers in the end of every chapters, but before that let me say something about this story…

Well, I like this story actually, I rarely like my own story actually but I do like this. So I do my best to write this down. I hope that you see my effort and enjoy this story as much as you could. And do not worry, I will still updating my other fics too

Oh, and I planned to post other new fic too in Nodame fandom. It's not that I am greedy or what, it is just that this fandom is DYING! Oh seriously, please… please… somebody submit more stories for this fandom… I am really jealous with other fandoms which have active authors to keep it alive… My target is that this fandom at least has to get 200 fics!

Well, let's stop my ranting, now about the stories, I planned to follow the original time line in manga, or so I try, I wished that I do it well.

Thanks for R n R.

**Reviewers:**

**kittymosy:** thank you! if you like the summary (and prologue hopefully) I hope that you like the first chapter too

**Yuyuyaya: **Thanks! I think there are not many Nodame AR fics, but I hope this one isn't weird.

**RaV: **Thank you, here is the update

**midnight blue08: **actually nodame is not really different here Maybe just in the prologue… I think Nodame will be Nodame hey but thanks for R n R

**Talk Play Love: **oh thank you! I love you already for two things! The mutual agreement and the answer! Thanks for telling me the names! It is answering my question and helps me with my fic. Thanks a lot.

**Chee:** yup, sankyuu brother!


	3. Chapter 2: Extraordinary Fate

**Chapter 2**

**Extraordinary Fate**

_What the hell is going on_? The raven haired man dried his hair with the towel angrily. He could not believe it. Just about one hour ago he woke up in a totally alien place, the messiest place he had ever seen. He could swear that he would never ever be there again, for whatever reason. God, it took almost half an hour for him to get rid the smell and dust on his body. He had to get a hot shower that morning, he took longer time in the bathroom both to get rid of the smell and to remember what had just happened to him the previous night.

Chiaki were really annoyed. He had been really messy and stinky. What did he do with that girl? He knew that the girl was not really ugly but he also knew that the girl was exactly opposite of his type of girls. Besides, the room was really a mess, he would not do anything funny to the girl in the room that smelt like a garbage can. Or would he?

Chiaki groaned as he massaged his temples. This was bad. He should not get drunk in the first place. Now, he just wished that he could forget all that had happened just like that was a nightmare. _Damn, _he thought angrily, _this is really bad._

The young pianist got dressed really fast. He did not wear his usual white shirt, instead he chose his lose t-shirt and jeans. He threw his body onto his fluffy bed. He inhaled deeply the clean air of his room. He smiled, _this is what people called bedroom, not such a room full of garbage like that! _He wondered how the girl could live in such a messy room. He would not stand a day there.

He eyed the digital clock on the table next to the bed, it was almost ten. He was already too late to attend the class, and he was somehow sleepy so he decided to skip today's class and just got some rest. Yesterday was quite a day for him, right now, he just want a good sleep.

-

"What was that?"

Nodame looked at the other girl who suddenly stood next to her. It was nap time, so the teacher could rest while the kids were sleeping. Nodame was in the teacher room, having her snack when Yuki came and asked her.

"Eh?" Nodame tilted her head, "What?"

"That." Yuki pointed the thing on her table. Nodame's table was messier than the other teachers' but still Yuki know that thing never had been there before.

Nodame took the object and lift it, "This?"

Yuki nodded, she looked at the thing and Nodame with suspicious look, "Yes, that."

"This is a belt," Nodame answered matter of fact and put back the leather belt on her table.

"Yes, and that is a man belt." Said Yuki, narrowing her eyes, "What I want to know is _whose belt is that _and _why it was with you?_"

"Well…" Nodame smiled happily, "This is Prince-sama's belt! He left this in my room last night… I accidentally put it into my bag this morning…"

Yuki rose both of her eyebrows and voice, "So, that was why you were late this morning?"

Nodame nodded. She was confused, she had no idea why Yuki was so exciting about this. This was only a plain leather belt, wasn't it?

Yuki squealed and suddenly jumped and hugged Nodame so tight and almost knocked Nodame down, "Finally!" she said happily, "You have a boyfriend!"

Nodame never expect this kind of reaction. _Boyfriend? _Oh, it seemed like the other girl had gotten a wrong idea. Nodame pouted, she waves her hand to defend herself. She had just met the guy how could he become her boyfriend? Well but sure the prospect of being his girlfriend sounded so tempting. That guy was actually her type.

"He is not!"

Yuki blinked her brown eyes teasingly, "Oh yeah? Then whose belt is that? That's man's belt, no? There must be a story behind it!"

Nodame blushed. She chewed her lower lip, "This is prince-sama's belt…" she repeated, did not know any other way to answer.

"Prince-sama?" teased Yuki, "What a sweet nickname… How long have you been with him?" He hugged her tightly, "Tell me about it!"

Nodame pushed her friend's body so she could breathe, "I met him last night on my way home…" Surprised to hear her explanation, Yuki loosened her hug Nodame took a step back quickly so Yuki would not be able to reach her, "He was drunk and I took him to my place…"

"Eh? To your place?"

Nodame nodded, "He slept on my bed…" _not exactly on my bed actually since my bed is covered by some unidentified things, _Nodame thought, _but still it was where the bed is._

Yuki grinned wider. She knew that there must be something naughty behind all of this, _Finally Nodame becomes a real woman! _

"Was he good?" asked Yuki still grinning.

"Huh?"

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Well how was he on the bed?"

Nodame tilted her head innocently, "Huh? He is… fine…"

Yuki frowned, she needed something more explicit, "_Fine?"_

"Oh!" Nodame clapped her hands as she remembered something about what happened last night, "He said something weird over and over…"

"What?"

"Well…" Nodame put her index finger on her chin, "He kept saying, something like, 'please…', or, _'don't'…"_ Nodame nodded, "Well something like that!"

Yuki laughed, her face turned red as she laughed, "I never know you are such a beast on the bed…"

Nodame raised her shoulders, "Nodame doesn't know it too…" she was just about to ask Yuki about what she meant about beast on the bed but then she remembered, "Ah, but he left in such a hurry… he even left his belt…"

Yuki smiled, "Maybe he wants you to keep it as a memento…"

"And there was other thing too!"

"What is that?"

Nodame reached for her purse and searched for something inside it, "Actually, he left…." She pulled out a card from the purse and showed it to her friend, "…This too!"

Yuki frowned slightly, she took the card from Nodame's hand and read what was written on it loudly, "Chiaki Shinichi, Piano Division, Momogaoka Music College… oh Nodame this is his student card!" She looked at Nodame suspiciously, "This is such a prestigious college! How could you get such a good catch!" She looked at the card once again, she frowned deeper, "And he has quite good looking too…"

Nodame disliked the word, 'quite' in Yuki's sentence. Her Prince-sama was not 'quite' good looking, he was really handsome!

"Did he leave that as a memento too?"

"I don't think so…" Yuki still examined the id card, "It is an important thing, he must be looking for it now…"

"Really?"

Yuki finally looked at Nodame, "You have to return this to him," she added with her signature grin, "Maybe he did leave it so you'll go find him…"

Nodame did not answer.

***

Chiaki took a deep breath, he looked at the paper in front of him, _SANMA[1] SUPER, ONLY 150 YEN[2]! –SOLD OUT. Why? When I really want to eat Sanma… _Chiaki tsk-ed once before moved on to the other part of the department store. He looked for some meat now.

Chiaki did not know what kind of sin he had done. Lately only bad things happened to him. Today when he realized that he needed to borrow some books in the school library tomorrow he realized that he had lost his student id card. He remembered that he had put it in his pocket after he used it to return the books in the library. Now he had to get the new id card and it would be complicated.

The young pianist bought some chicken, mushroom and other spices to make chicken terrine for dinner. Actually he wanted to make some simple Japanese dinner but he couldn't get the sanma. After all, chicken terrine was one of his favorite foods. He paid for the goods he bought and walked out of the department store, he still had some time before dinner, and he did not need to hurry.

Many thoughts danced in his head. Saiko, Harisen-sensei, Vierra-sensei, his father, and… the girl. Chiaki sighed, he couldn't forget the way she played the piano. Something about her piano playing had captivated him. There was something about her piano playing, something about her…

He smiled, after he heard of her piano he could not stop thinking of it. He knew that the girl had a great talent. She must be a music student too. He never saw her in his college, maybe she did not study in Momogaoka? If there was someone as talented as her in Momogaoka, especially in piano division, he would know. He frowned, well she was quite weird but…

_Hell, she really has a weird talent, weird but sure she is talented. If only I could…_

"Prince-sama!"

A voice cut his train of thoughts. He had a goosebumps when he recognized the voice. He sighed and turned around only to see a girl waved a leather belt to him. A very same girl with the one he had in his mind just now.

"You left your belt in my room yesterday!"

…_met her again._

Sure Gods seemed to love playing game with him.

*

TBC

*

[1]sanma: a kind of fish

[2]150yen is about 1.5$, normal price for sanma super is about 450$ I think… Lol sorry but it was my mom who do shopping when I lived with her and now that I live alone I almost never cook anything X)

-------

Author's Note:

Hey, Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. ^^ I am so sorry that I am too slow to update this story… I am really busy lately.

**If you don't want to read some stupid excuses for my lateness, skip this paragraph!** I have some mock trial to do tomorrow (a day after I publish this chapter) and have to practice and prepare the stuff for the trial these last weeks. Also, I have to go to district court almost every day since November to see some court proceeding and learn it… :P In this mock trial I'll have tomorrow, I'll be the judge of a divorce case. ^^. Wish me LUCK.

Oh about this chapter, I write this chapter while doing a bunch of papers for my school. So, this chapter is a little OOC and non-sense LOL but please forgive me, I will do better next time and make it up. ^^ I am just enjoying making a different story about the beginning of Nodame and Chiaki's relationship. ^^ I hope you could enjoy this too.

And oh, about First, my other fic, I think it will have another 3 chapters and Epilogue, but I am not sure too… I have final test for two weeks since next week, I wish I could update it though I'll be damn busy… Just hope you'll be patient ^^,

BTW, would anybody write more of Nodame fics? Pleaaaaaaase?? I am afraid that I'll run out of idea… I need more inspiration to write Nodame fic… Please? If you don't want to do it for me, please do for the fandom… T^T

Well, just wanna say.,, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU! REALLY!

---reviewers---

**Kittymossy: **oh, there you were, u supposed to study but you read this? Me… I supposed to read some lawsuit but I wrote this haha thanks anyway ^^

**CommanderApple: **Yes, I continue this even though this is just a dull chapter.

**Kiyora: **I really really thankQ ^^

**Chee: **Thank you brother ^^ hoho.

**Bakanootoko: **Thank you for reviewing both chapters ^^

**Talk Play Love: **Yes! We need more authors and more fics! I will do my best to keep updating my fics.

**Midnight_blue08: **Yeah… I really hates Chiaki Masayuki for what he had done to Chiaki T^T

**Purplesmiley: **Oh, thanks for the names! ^^ I really need them for new fic ^^

**Dani-chan: **Heeee thank you a lot for updating your fic, but, HELL I NEED MORE! T^T I NEEEEED MORE… I'm sooooo greedy deshou? Lol but seriously, your fic heal me X) And I don't really understand about AU and AR, but I think AU is more OOC than AR? LOL I sound so confused now X). SUKIYANEN!

**Darielle: **Right??? This fandom is dying! Great somebody agreed with me! And thanks for RnR ^^

--

RECCHINON: OUT

--


	4. Chapter 3: Extraordinary Dinner

**Disc: standard applied**

**Chapter 3**

**Extraordinary Dinner**

"Itadakimaaaaasu!"

Shinichi sighed and muttered an almost inaudible 'itadakimasu' but he hadn't even touch his chopsticks at all. He looked at the girl whom sat in front of him eyeing the food greedily. The girl looked so happy when she taste the chicken terrine for the first time that night.

"Oishiiiiii…." She said happily with a mouth full of chicken and rice.

_And why again I have to cook for her?_

"You don't want the chicken?"

He snapped when he realized the girl was eyeing his chicken. She had swallowed the food in her mood but now he had some rice and sauce on the corner of her mouth, cheek, and even on the tip of her nose. Chiaki groaned, this crazy woman wanted to eat his chicken too? What kind of human she was actually, he wondered, he never met any woman like her at all.

"If you think I would give this to you, forget it. I want to eat too!" he said harshly, he took the chopstick and started to eat.

The girl just shrugged and continued to eat her meal messily.

_Gross._

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Why did in the first place he let her come to his place? Hell, why did he even cook for her?

He remembered now the reason.

"_I don't know you."_

_He tried to ignore the girl and walk away. _This is disaster, _he thought as he quickened his pace,_ not her again God…

"_Wait!"_

_When he heard the girl called her name he didn't stop at all. He could hear she also quickened her pace to catch up with him. _Damn. _Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. He had to do something. He didn't know what she wanted from him but this girl would only trouble him. He had to avoid any trouble at this stage, his life had much trouble already he didn't need an extra trouble._

"_I don't know you."_

"_But you were in Nodame's this morning!" she was persistent, "You slept on Nodame's bed last night, remember?"_

_He kept walking but he could feel his face was reddened, "No, you got a wrong man, that wasn't me."_

"_No it must be you!" she said again, and for God sake, her voice was really loud. He didn't dare to look around but he believed there must be people looking at them now, "Hey, Nodame just wants to give you your stuff back…"_

_He glanced a little at the leather object she held. That was his belt. His favorite belt actually. He cursed under his breath._

"_No that's not mine, I don't know you."_

"_This is yours!" She said again hardheadedly, her voice was too loud, he was kind of panic now._

_He stopped for a moment and turned to see her for two seconds, "Ok fine, just… just take it okay? I don't need it!"_

_She tilted her head, "Ok…"_

_He sighed. _Finally…, _he thought. He was about to leave when he heard the girl again._

"_Ah."_

What now…

"_But you need this right?"_

_That was his library card._

_He was in trouble without that card. He hated to admit it but this girl had saved him twice. He knew he would feel bad if he just took the card and left. He took a deep breath._

This is not good…

"_Come to my place."_

_She looked surprised._

"_I'll treat you dinner."_

That was how she ended up in his room.

"Oiiisssshiiiiiiiii….." she said again for the umpteenth times that night, "This is the best meal Nodame ever have!"

He couldn't help but to feel a little flattered, "Ah, really?" he said with a little blush on her handsome face, "That's just something ordinary… Everybody could make that."

"No, no, no!" she wiggled her index finger, "Don't say like that! This is even better than restaurant's food!"

"Really?" somehow it made him happy, he had never cooked for someone else before, "This is easy to make actually…"

"You can cook any other food?" she looked amazed at him.

He nodded proudly, "Of course, this is nothing compared to some other foods I could cook!"

She clapped, "Waaaa, cool!"

He smirked smugly, "Next time, I will cook something better for you."

"Yay!" she raised her hands happily, "you are so kind!"

He just realized what had he done few seconds later. He smacked his face with his palm. What had he done? He promised this girl that he would cook to her again. This wasn't good. He needed to clarify it. There couldn't be next time, this had to be ended here, now!

He just opened his mouth when she squealed.

"Piano!"

He looked at the way she looked. He knitted his brows, she had been there for almost an hour and she just realized the piano now? He didn't say anything when she stood up and ran to the piano. She looked so happy.

"This must be expensive…" she invited herself to sit on the seat and used her index finger to pressed the key, "Aaa… the sound's so different from Nodame's piano!"

He stood up and walked toward her, "Play something."

"Eh… What song?"

He thought for a moment, "How about Rachmaninoff?"

She pouted, "What's that?"

He scowled, "You don't know him?"

"Who's he?" she asked still pouting.

He couldn't believe she didn't know Rachmaninoff, "How could you didn't know him?"

She tilted her head, she messed her auburn hair with one hand, "Nodame never heard about him…"

"They didn't teach you Rachmaninoff?"

"Huh?"

Then he realized it, "You aren't from music school?"

She shook her head, "Nodame didn't know what you are talking about, prince-sama… Nodame is a teacher."

He gasped.

This is it.

For the first time after all of these years, Chiaki Shinichi found something interesting to do.

"Say… Nodame…" he started carefully, "Do you want to learn more about piano?"

She rubbed her nose.

An.

This chapter sucks. I know, sorry for that, at least I am updating right? I will edit the chapter latter but for now please forgive all the mistakes here and there.

By the way I am so happy, I just realized that there are 160++ fanfic in this fandom now :D it's so cool, remember when I said I want to see at least 200 fanfic in this fandom? I think it would come true soon! Thanks for the authors who had written amazing stories for this fandom . But I kind of sad that some readers are too lazy to leave some review. If you havent realized it, review is something that'd help the writer to continue writing… I would leave some review when I read your stories, that you know I support you. If you want to read more stories, help the authors, support them. Review isn't only about sugary praise, you can tell the author what you like and dislike from the stories, concrit could help the author improve. Sorry for all grammar, im in hurry, will edit soon.


End file.
